


Dress Me up

by Ryuani



Series: Beautiful [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a small mention of Lance's sister, Dresses, Loving Lance, Small mention of Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuani/pseuds/Ryuani
Summary: Before the garrison pidge always wore dresses, but she hasn't worn a dress since she had to disguise herself as a boy.Now in space, all she ever thinks about is dressing herself the way she did before.Lance and allura are the ones to help.Also, I want a sight eccentric Pidge.





	Dress Me up

After a gruelling mission, Pidge flopped herself onto her after having a shower.  
She had a towel wrapped around her person and her hair was still dripping with now cold water.

Soon, she stood up to get her normal casual clothes after ten minutes of mindless thinking.  
She made a grab and suddenly all she could think about is the pink dress she used to wear, the pink dress she wore when she last spoke to Matt about the Kerberos Mission.

I wonder if Allura would help me.  
I could probably ask Lance, after all he does have tons of sisters.

They all accepted her when she revealed that she was actually a girl, but for some reason she still felt awkward to show off her 'girly' side.

She would love nothing more than to just ask if she could try on a dress, a skirt even.

Pidge, slipped on her underwear, then her shorts and top, deciding against putting her grey boots on because she genuinely did not want to waste energy putting them on.

She left and soon after reached the lounge area, where Shiro, Lance and Coran sat.  
Shiro was reading a book, and he seemed way to distracted to notice that Pidge walked in.  
Coran was telling one of his stories from his young days, while Lance listened and actually looked as if he was interested in them.

Coran's talking was interrupted when Lance yelled a greeting to her.  
"what's up Pidge?" He took pause and his eyes showed a calculating gaze.  
"Something bothering you?" he asked.

He is so damn observant, curse him.

"Er, yeah. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Pidge tried.  
Here's gave a nod and a small goodbye to Coran before walking over to Pidge, and exiting the lounge room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" his voice was laced with concern, just like Matt's voice did whenever he felt a slight drop in Pidge's aura.

"Would you think I was weird if I wanted to wear a dress again?" Pidge question as her voice didn't waver, while she waited for an answer.

"Not really.. Wait 'again?'... Did you were them before?" Pidge nodded.

"Well I don't see why it would be weird then." Lance grab her wrist and  slightly jogged as they went down a corridor.  
"Let's ask Allura, I'm sure she has something."

I smiled at his pure kindness, agreeing with his idea.   
_______________________________________

"Allura?" Lance knock on what seemed like a door, but a very different door to the ones they have for their rooms.

Pidge waited patiently as did Lance before Allura emerged from the room.  
"What being you two here?"

Before Lance could answer, his face showed an expression which looked like a 'are you sure you wanted tell her?'  
I nodded.

"Do you have any dresses that could fit Pidge?"

"Of course, I've saved a pile from when I was younger just for her, hoping one day she would ask for my help." Allura beamed and gestured for them to come in.

Allura's room was bigger than theirs, it was clean. Too clean, there wasn't anything in her room that showed her personality.  
All there was, was an extravagant bed, a big closest and a corner of the room with neatly folded piles which Pidge assumed to be the dresses Allura was talking about.

"This is the pile of saved up." she pointed to. "Go ahead, try some on, I want to see them on you." Allura was practically jumping as she waited for Pidge to decide what dress she would go for.

"Same, i think you'd look pretty awesome in a dress. Allura already does, and now we'll have to girls who are badasses in dresses."

Pidge chuckled and turned her head to the pile, her face gazing over the multiple colours of fabric. Her eyes stopped at a pastel pink dress.

She pulled it carfully out from underneath the pile, and held it up so she could see length, and design.

The dress was pink and long sleeved. It had a silk feel to it and it didn't look to tight fitting. 

"I'm gonn go try this one on." Pidge says as she makes her way to a dressing screen, holding the gently dress in her left hand.

Her t-shirt and shorts hang over the screen and steps into the dress. The dress had a zip behind it and a button on the top so it wouldnt unzip. It was easy to put on and way more comfortably than anything she's put on before. 

After about two minutes of her trying to break her arm to reach the zip she called Allura over for help. 

Lance didn't miss the small squelch Allura made as she went to attend Pidge

Pidge walked out and the dresses flowed as she shyly tried to Stand straight and put her arms by her sides, her hand gently gripped the dress and looked up towards them. 

"You look wonderful Pidge, better than me when I used to fit it." Allura complimented as she walked to stand next to Lance and admire her more. 

"Really? Thank you." Pidge beamed.   
"You know, I used to wear dresses all the time before the Garrison, I had to disguise myself as a male because... I was actually kicked out from the garrison when I tried to hack into their systems." 

"No way. I've always wondered why you went as a boy but I didn't want to pry, incase it had to do with sexuality or an identity crises." Lance said.  
"But you do look beautiful, I remember when my sister always loved to try on the new dresses she would get and pretend she was on a runway. I miss that." Lance spoke that last part quietly and looked away slightly.

"it never had nothing to do with identity or sexuality but thank you for taking that into consideration." Pidge stepped closer to Lance and grabbed Lance's hands in both her hands.   
Lance looked down as she began to speak again. 

"Lance, you're like a brother to me. You always care for me and you helped me because I missed this part of me, I'm going to help you know. I'll try on some dresses and maybe I'll pretend I'm on a runway." Pidge suggested.

Lance bent down and hugged her tightly, tears threatening to fall on both their faces.  
"Thank you so much."

"I'd like to join too." Allura spoke up as she already made her towards her wardrobe.

Lance and Pidge chuckled at her effort to cheer Lance up.

"Besides, I do like dresses so this will also cheer me up." Pidge glanced at her pile then back at Lance.  
"And maybe we can have that spa day you've always wanted."


End file.
